Hush Hush
by Masapam
Summary: Para Sakura Haruno, el romance no era parte del plan. Ella nunca se había sentido particularmente atraída hacia los chicos de su escuela, sin importar lo mucho que su mejor amiga, Hinata, los empujara hacia ella. No hasta que Itachi llegó a su vida. Con su sonrisa fácil y ojos que parecen ver dentro de ella, Sakura se siente atraída hacia él, en contra de todos sus instintos.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Los personajes de**_** Naru****to**_** son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo hago esto sin multas de lucro.**_

_**Historia original de Becca Fitzpatrick **__**, La cual será tomada amablemente para convertirla en una adaptación ItaSaku.**_

_**Calificación: T **_

_**Título: **__**Silencio, silencio**_

_**Maridaje: Uchiha Itachi y Haruno Sakura.**_

_**Prólogo**_

* * *

Valle del Loira, Francia

Noviembre 1565

Hamura estaba con la hija de un granjero en los bancos de hierba del río Loira cuando llegó la tormenta, y había dejado que su montura vagara por la pradera, no tenía más que sus pies para lo que llevaran de vuelta al castillo. Arrancó una hebilla de plata de su zapato, la colocó sobre la palma de la chica y la viola marcharse, escurridiza, el barro manchándole las faldas. Después se colocó bien las botas y salió de camino a casa.

Llovía a cántaros en la campiña oscura que rodeaba el castillo de Otsutsuki. Hamura caminaba con facilidad sobre las tumbas hundidas y el humus del cementerio; incluso en la niebla más espesa podemos encontrar su camino de vuelta a casa desde aquí sin perderse.

Esa noche no había niebla, pero la oscuridad y la arremetida de la lluvia engañaban lo suficiente.

Hamura percibió movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, y giró de arrepentirse la cabeza a la izquierda. Lo que una vista simple resultó ser un gran ángel coronando un monumento cercano se irguió hasta alcanzar plena altura. Ni de piedra ni de mármol, el chico tenía brazos y piernas. Su torso estaba desnudo, sus pies también, y pantalones de campesino colgaban bajos de su cintura. Saltó del monumento, su pelo negro goteando lluvia. Ésta corría por su cara, que era oscura como la de un español. La mano de Hamura reptó lentamente hasta la empuñadura de su espada.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí?

La boca del chico dibujó una leve sonrisa.

\- No juguéis con el Duque de Otsutsuki. - Advirtió Hamura- He preguntado vuestro nombre. Dadlo

\- ¿Duque? - El chico se apoyó contra un álamo retorcido - ¿O bastardo?

Hamura desenvainó su espada.

\- ¡Retiradlo! Mi padre era el Duque de Otsutsuki. Yo soy el Duque de Otsutsuki ahora. -

Añadió torpemente, y se maldijo por ello.

El chico sacudió la cabeza perezosamente.

\- Tu padre no era el antiguo duque.

Hamura bulló de furia ante el escandaloso insulto.

\- ¿Y tu padre? - Exigió extendiendo la espada. Todavía no conocía a todos sus vasallos, pero estaba aprendiendo. Se grabaría el nombre de la familia de este chico en la memoria - Lo preguntaré una vez más. - Dijo en voz baja, restregándose una mano contra el rostro para apartar la lluvia - ¿Quién eres?

El chico se adelantó y apartó el filo a un lado. De pronto parecía mayor de lo que

Hamura había presupuesto, tal vez incluso un año o dos mayor que Hamura.

\- Uno de la prole de Lucifer. - Respondió.

Hamura dolor un vuelco de miedo en el estómago.

\- Eres un maldito lunático. - Dijo entre dientes - Sal de mí camino.

El suelo debajo de Hamura tembló. Explosiones de oro y grana aparecieron detrás de sus ojos. Encorvado, con sus uñas clavándose en sus muslos, alzó la vista al chico, parpadeando y jadeando, intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando. La cabeza le daba vueltas como si ya no estuviera a sus órdenes.

El chico se agachó para ponerse a la altura de sus ojos.

\- Escucha con atención. Necesito algo de ti. No me iré hasta que lo tenga. ¿Entiendes?

Apretando con fuerza los dientes, Hamura sacudió la cabeza para enfrentar su incredulidad ―su desafío. Intentó escupirle al chico, pero la saliva le corrió por la barbilla, su lengua negándose a obedecerle.

El chico apretó sus manos en torno a las de Hamura; su calor le abrasó y gritó.

\- Necesito tu juramento de lealtad. - Dijo el chico - Póster sobre una rodilla y júralo.

Hamura ordenó a su garganta reírse ásperamente, pero su garganta se constriñó y se ahogó en el sonido. Su rodilla derecha cedió como si le hubieran dado una patada desde atrás, aunque allí no había nadie, y cayó hacia delante sobre el barro. Se cayó de lado e hizo arcadas.

\- Júralo. - Repitió el chico.

El calor subió por el cuello de Hamura; hizo falta toda su energía para doblar sus manos en dos débiles puños. Se río de sí mismo, pero allí no había humor. No tenía ni idea de cómo, pero el chico estaba infligiendo la náusea y la debilidad en su interior. No se irían hasta que hiciera el juramento. Diría lo que tenía que decir, pero en su corazón juró que destruiría al chico por esta humillación.

\- Señor, me convierto en vuestro hombre. - Dijo Hamura con voz envenenada.

El chico puso de pie a Hamura.

\- Encuéntrate conmigo aquí al comienzo del mes hebreo de Jeshván. Durante dos semanas entre las lunas nueva y llena, necesitaré tu servicio.

\- ¿Una ... quincena? - Todo Hamura tembló ante el peso de su furia - ¡Yo soy el Duque de Otsutsuki!

\- Eres un Nephil. - Dijo el chico con un atisbo de sonrisa.

Hamura tenía una réplica profana en la punta de la lengua, pero se la tragó. Sus siguientes palabras fueron varias con un veneno helado.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho?

\- Perteneces a la raza bíblica de los Nephilim. Tu verdadero padre era un ángel que cayó del paraíso. Eres medio mortal. - Los ojos oscuros del chico se alzaron, encontrándose con los de Hamura - Medio ángel caído.

La voz del tutor de Hamura llegó desde los más recónditos recuperados de su mente, leyendo pasajes de la Biblia, hablándole de una raza desviada creada cuando los ángeles expulsados del paraíso aparecieron con mujeres mortales. Una raza terrible y poderosa.

Un escalofrió que no era exactamente de repulsión se extendió a través de Hamura.

\- ¿Quién eres?

El chico se dio la vuelta, marchándose, y, aunque Hamura quería ir detrás de él, no era capaz de hacer que sus piernas sostuvieran su peso. Arrodillado allí, parpadeando a través de la lluvia, vio dos gruesas cicatrices en la espalda del torso desnudo del chico. Se estrechaban para formar una V al revés.

\- ¿Eres ... caído? - Le gritó - Tus alas han sido arregladas, ¿verdad?

El chico ―ángel― quienquiera que fuera, no se dio la vuelta. Hamura no necesita la confirmación.

\- Este servicio que voy a proporcionar. - Gritó - ¡Exijo saber lo que es!

El aire resonó con la risa grave del chico.

* * *

¡Hola! Esta es mi primera adaptación que público. Espero que les guste y sepan entender que soy un desastre publicando (estuve media hora viendo cómo publicar algo)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de**_** Naru****to**_** son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo hago esto sin multas de lucro.**_

_**Historia original de Becca Fitzpatrick **__**, La cual será tomada amablemente para convertirla en una adaptación ItaSaku.**_

_**Calificación: T **_

_**Título: **__**Silencio, silencio**_

_**Maridaje: Uchiha Itachi y Haruno Sakura.**_

_**Prólogo**_

* * *

Valle del Loira, Francia

Noviembre 1565

Hamura estaba con la hija de un granjero en los bancos de hierba del río Loira cuando llegó la tormenta, y había dejado que su montura vagara por la pradera, no tenía más que sus pies para lo que llevaran de vuelta al castillo. Arrancó una hebilla de plata de su zapato, la colocó sobre la palma de la chica y la viola marcharse, escurridiza, el barro manchándole las faldas. Después se colocó bien las botas y salió de camino a casa.

Llovía a cántaros en la campiña oscura que rodeaba el castillo de Otsutsuki. Hamura caminaba con facilidad sobre las tumbas hundidas y el humus del cementerio; incluso en la niebla más espesa podemos encontrar su camino de vuelta a casa desde aquí sin perderse.

Esa noche no había niebla, pero la oscuridad y la arremetida de la lluvia engañaban lo suficiente.

Hamura percibió movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, y giró de arrepentirse la cabeza a la izquierda. Lo que una vista simple resultó ser un gran ángel coronando un monumento cercano se irguió hasta alcanzar plena altura. Ni de piedra ni de mármol, el chico tenía brazos y piernas. Su torso estaba desnudo, sus pies también, y pantalones de campesino colgaban bajos de su cintura. Saltó del monumento, su pelo negro goteando lluvia. Ésta corría por su cara, que era oscura como la de un español. La mano de Hamura reptó lentamente hasta la empuñadura de su espada.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí?

La boca del chico dibujó una leve sonrisa.

\- No juguéis con el Duque de Otsutsuki. - Advirtió Hamura- He preguntado vuestro nombre. Dadlo

\- ¿Duque? - El chico se apoyó contra un álamo retorcido - ¿O bastardo?

Hamura desenvainó su espada.

\- ¡Retiradlo! Mi padre era el Duque de Otsutsuki. Yo soy el Duque de Otsutsuki ahora. -

Añadió torpemente, y se maldijo por ello.

El chico sacudió la cabeza perezosamente.

\- Tu padre no era el antiguo duque.

Hamura bulló de furia ante el escandaloso insulto.

\- ¿Y tu padre? - Exigió extendiendo la espada. Todavía no conocía a todos sus vasallos, pero estaba aprendiendo. Se grabaría el nombre de la familia de este chico en la memoria - Lo preguntaré una vez más. - Dijo en voz baja, restregándose una mano contra el rostro para apartar la lluvia - ¿Quién eres?

El chico se adelantó y apartó el filo a un lado. De pronto parecía mayor de lo que

Hamura había presupuesto, tal vez incluso un año o dos mayor que Hamura.

\- Uno de la prole de Lucifer. - Respondió.

Hamura dolor un vuelco de miedo en el estómago.

\- Eres un maldito lunático. - Dijo entre dientes - Sal de mí camino.

El suelo debajo de Hamura tembló. Explosiones de oro y grana aparecieron detrás de sus ojos. Encorvado, con sus uñas clavándose en sus muslos, alzó la vista al chico, parpadeando y jadeando, intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando. La cabeza le daba vueltas como si ya no estuviera a sus órdenes.

El chico se agachó para ponerse a la altura de sus ojos.

\- Escucha con atención. Necesito algo de ti. No me iré hasta que lo tenga. ¿Entiendes?

Apretando con fuerza los dientes, Hamura sacudió la cabeza para enfrentar su incredulidad ―su desafío. Intentó escupirle al chico, pero la saliva le corrió por la barbilla, su lengua negándose a obedecerle.

El chico apretó sus manos en torno a las de Hamura; su calor le abrasó y gritó.

\- Necesito tu juramento de lealtad. - Dijo el chico - Póster sobre una rodilla y júralo.

Hamura ordenó a su garganta reírse ásperamente, pero su garganta se constriñó y se ahogó en el sonido. Su rodilla derecha cedió como si le hubieran dado una patada desde atrás, aunque allí no había nadie, y cayó hacia delante sobre el barro. Se cayó de lado e hizo arcadas.

\- Júralo. - Repitió el chico.

El calor subió por el cuello de Hamura; hizo falta toda su energía para doblar sus manos en dos débiles puños. Se río de sí mismo, pero allí no había humor. No tenía ni idea de cómo, pero el chico estaba infligiendo la náusea y la debilidad en su interior. No se irían hasta que hiciera el juramento. Diría lo que tenía que decir, pero en su corazón juró que destruiría al chico por esta humillación.

\- Señor, me convierto en vuestro hombre. - Dijo Hamura con voz envenenada.

El chico puso de pie a Hamura.

\- Encuéntrate conmigo aquí al comienzo del mes hebreo de Jeshván. Durante dos semanas entre las lunas nueva y llena, necesitaré tu servicio.

\- ¿Una ... quincena? - Todo Hamura tembló ante el peso de su furia - ¡Yo soy el Duque de Otsutsuki!

\- Eres un Nephil. - Dijo el chico con un atisbo de sonrisa.

Hamura tenía una réplica profana en la punta de la lengua, pero se la tragó. Sus siguientes palabras fueron varias con un veneno helado.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho?

\- Perteneces a la raza bíblica de los Nephilim. Tu verdadero padre era un ángel que cayó del paraíso. Eres medio mortal. - Los ojos oscuros del chico se alzaron, encontrándose con los de Hamura - Medio ángel caído.

La voz del tutor de Hamura llegó desde los más recónditos recuperados de su mente, leyendo pasajes de la Biblia, hablándole de una raza desviada creada cuando los ángeles expulsados del paraíso aparecieron con mujeres mortales. Una raza terrible y poderosa.

Un escalofrió que no era exactamente de repulsión se extendió a través de Hamura.

\- ¿Quién eres?

El chico se dio la vuelta, marchándose, y, aunque Hamura quería ir detrás de él, no era capaz de hacer que sus piernas sostuvieran su peso. Arrodillado allí, parpadeando a través de la lluvia, vio dos gruesas cicatrices en la espalda del torso desnudo del chico. Se estrechaban para formar una V al revés.

\- ¿Eres ... caído? - Le gritó - Tus alas han sido arregladas, ¿verdad?

El chico ―ángel― quienquiera que fuera, no se dio la vuelta. Hamura no necesita la confirmación.

\- Este servicio que voy a proporcionar. - Gritó - ¡Exijo saber lo que es!

El aire resonó con la risa grave del chico.

* * *

¡Hola! Esta es mi primera adaptación que público. Espero que les guste y sepan entender que soy un desastre publicando (estuve media hora viendo cómo publicar algo)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Historia original de Becca Fitzpatrick**__**, la cual será tomada amablemente para convertirla en una adaptación ItaSaku.**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Título: **__**Hush, Hush**_

_**Pairing: Uchiha Itachi y Haruno Sakura.**_

* * *

CAPITULO 2

Mi madre y yo vivimos en una granja del siglo dieciocho llena de corrientes

de aire a las afueras de Coldwater. Es la única casa en Hawthorne Lane, y los

vecinos más cercanos están a más de un kilómetro de distancia. A veces yo

pregunto si el constructor original se dio cuenta de que de todos los solares

disponibles, elegió construir la casa en medio de una misteriosa inversión

atmosférica que parece aspirar toda la niebla de la costa de Maine y

trasplantarla a nuestro jardín. La casa estaba en este momento velada en

unas sombras que parecían espíritus escapadas y merodeadores.

Me pasé la tarde plantada en un taburete de bar en la cocina en compañía de

los deberes de álgebra y Chiyo, nuestra ama de llaves. Mi madre trabaja

para la Compañía de Subastas Hugo Renaldi, coordinando subastas de

propiedades y antigüedades a lo largo de toda la Costa Este. Esta semana

estaba en Charlestón, Carolina del Sur. Su trabajo requería muchos viajes, y

pagaba a Chiyo para cocinar y limpiar, pero estaba bastante seguro de

que el contrato de Chiyo incluye el mantenimiento de un ojo atento y parental

pendiente de mí.

\- ¿Qué tal el colegio? ―Preguntó Chiyo con un ligero acento alemán.

Estaba en el fregadero, frotando una lasaña de una cacerola.

\- Cambiamos de compañeros en biología.

\- ¿Esto es algo bueno, o algo malo?

\- Hinata era mi antigua compañera.

\- Hum ―Restregó con más vigor, y la carne de la parte superior del brazo

de Chiyo tembló - Algo malo, entonces. Suspiré, de acuerdo.

\- Háblame de la nueva compañera. ¿Cómo es esta chica?

\- Es alto, moreno e irritante. - E inquietantemente cerrado. Los ojos de

Itachi eran esferas negras. Absorbiéndolo todo y no quieran nada. No es

que yo quisiera saber más sobre Itachi. Ya que no me había gustado lo que

había visto en la superficie, dudaba que me fuera a gustar lo que se escondía

en la profundidad.

Sólo que esto no era exactamente cierto. Me gustaba mucho de lo que había

visto Músculos largos y esbeltos a lo largo de sus brazos, hombros anchos

pero relajados, y una sonrisa que era en parte juguetona y en parte

seductora Estaba en una alianza insegura conmigo misma, intentando

ignorar lo que había empezado a encontrar irresistible.

A las nueve en punto Chiyo terminó su tarde y cerró con llave al salir.

Como adiós, encendí y apagué las luces del porche dos veces; debieron de

penetrar en la niebla, porque ella respondió con un bocinazo. Estaba sola.

Tomé inventario de los sentimientos en mi interior. No tenía hambre. No

estaba cansada. Ni siquiera estaba tan sola. Pero sí estaba un poco nervioso

por mis deberes de biología. Le había dicho a Itachi que no iba a llamar, y

seis horas atrás lo que dijeron en serio. Todo en lo que podía pensar ahora era que no quería suspender. La biología era mi asignatura más dura. Mi nota

vacilaba problemáticamente entre un sobresaliente y un notable. En mi

mente, esa era la diferencia entre una beca parcial y una completa en mi

futuro

Fui a la cocina y descolgué el teléfono. Miré lo que quedaba de los siete

dígitos todavía tatuados en mi mano. Secretamente, esperaba que Itachi no

respondiera a mi llamada. Si no estaba disponible o cooperador con los

trabajos, eran pruebas que podría usar en su contra para convencer al

entrenador para que deshiciera la asignación de asientos. Sintiéndome con

esperanzas, tecleé su número.

Itachi respondió al tercer toque.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

En un tono práctico dije: - Estoy llamando para ver si podemos vernos esta

noche Sé que dijiste que estabas ocupado, pero ... pas

Sakura "Itachi dijo mi nombre como si fuera el broche final de un chiste".

Creí que no ibas a llamar. Nunca

Odiaba estar tragándome mis palabras. Odiaba a Itachi por restregármelo.

Odiaba al Entrenador ya sus locos trabajos. Abrí la boca, con la esperanza

de que saliera algo inteligente.

\- ¿Bueno? ¿Podemos vernos o no?

\- Resulta que no puedo.

\- ¿No puedes, o no quieres?

\- Estoy en medio de una partida de billar. "Oí la sonrisa en su voz". Una

partida de billar importante.

Por los ruidos de fondo que oía de su lado, creía que estaba diciendo la

verdad ― sobre la partida de billar. El si era o no más importante que mi

trabajo era un tema para debate.

\- ¿Dónde estás? ―Pregunté.

\- El Arcade de Bo. No es tu tipo de sitio.

\- Entonces hagamos la entrevista por teléfono. Tengo una lista de preguntas

justo ...

Me colgó.

Me quedé mirando al teléfono con incredulidad, después arregqué de mi

libreta una hoja de papel en blanco. Garabateé Cretino en la primera línea.

En la línea debajo de esa añadí, Fuma puros. Morirá de cáncer de pulmón.

Ojalá que pronto. Excelente forma física. Inmediatamente taché la última

observación hasta que fue ilegible. El reloj del microondas pasó a anunciar

las 9:05. Tal y como yo lo que tenía, tenía dos opciones. O bien inventaba mi

entrevista con Itachi, o bien conducía hasta el Arcade de Bo. La primera

opción tal vez fuera de tentadora, si tan solo podría bloquear la voz del

Entrenador advirtiendo que revisaría todas las respuestas en busca de

autenticidad No sabía lo suficiente de Itachi como para lanzarme el farol

de una entrevista completa. ¿Y la segunda opción? Nada tentadora, ni en lo

más mínimo. Retrasé el tomar una decisión lo bastante como para llamar a mi madre. Parte de nuestro acuerdo para que ella trabajara y viajara tanto

era que actuara con responsabilidad y no fuera del tipo de hija que requiere

supervisión constante Me gustaba mi libertad, y no quería hacer nada para

darle a mi madre una razón para aceptar una reducción de sueldo y tomar

un trabajo local para mantenerme un ojo encima. En el cuarto toque, su

buzón de voz cogió la llamada.

\- IT's Me. - Dije - Sólo llamaba para ver qué tal. Tengo unos deberes de

biología que terminar, después de que voy a la cama. Llámame mañana en la

comida, si quieres. Te quiero.

Después de colgar, encontré una moneda de veinticinco centavos en el cajón

de la cocina. Mejor dejarle al destino las decisiones complicadas.

\- Si es cara voy. "Le dije al perfil de George Washington". Si es cruz me

quedo.-Lancé la moneda al aire, la paré contra el dorso de mi mano, y osé

echarle un vistazo. Mi corazón estrujó un latido extra, y yo dije a mí misma

que no estaba segura de lo que eso significaba.

\- Ahora no está en mis manos. ―Dije. Decidida a terminar con esto tan rápido

como fuera posible, agarré un mapa de la nevera, cogí mis llaves, y eché

atrás mi Fiat Spider por el camino que llevará a la carretera. El coche

probablemente había sido una monada en 1979, pero no me entusiasmaba

demasiado la pintura marrón chocolate, el óxido extendiéndose sin control

por el parachoques trasero, y los asientos blancos de cuero agrietado.

El Arcade de Bo resultó estar más lejos de lo que me gustaron gustado, situado

cerca de la costa, a treinta minutos en coche. Con el mapa estirado contra el

volante, metí el Fiat en el estacionamiento detrás de un edificio de bloques

grises con una señal eléctrica centelleando "EL ARCADE DE BO, LOCO

PINTURA NEGRO Y LA SALA DE BILLAR DE OZZ ". Grafitis salpicaban

las paredes, y había colillas por todo el suelo. Claramente el local de Bo no

estaba lleno de futuros alumnos de las mejores universidades y ciudadanos

modelo. Intento mantener mis pensamientos altaneros y despreocupados,

pero mi estómago se sufrió un poco incómodo. Revisando que habría

cerrado todas las puertas, entré.

Me coloqué en la fila, esperando a pasar las cuerdas. Mientras el grupo

delante de mí pagaba, me escurrí por en medio, andando hacia el laberinto

de sirenas a todo volumen y luces centelleantes.

\- ¿Crees que te mereces una entrada gratuita? ―Aulló una voz endurecida

por el humo. Me di la vuelta y parpadeé al cajero sobre tatuado. Dije:

\- No estoy aquí para jugar. Estoy buscando a alguien. Gruñó

\- Si quieres pasar por delante de mí, pagas. ―Puso las palmas sobre el

mostrador, donde una tabla de precios había sido pegada con celo,

mostrando que tenían quince dólares. Sólo efectivo.

No tenía efectivo. E incluso si tuvo, no lo necesitaría gastado para pasar unos

pocos minutos interrogando a Itachi sobre su vida personal. Sentí cómo yo

enfadaba al pensar en la asignación de asientos y por tener que estar aquí, en primer lugar. Sólo tenía que encontrar a Itachi, después podríamos mantener

la entrevista fuera. No iba a conducir hasta aquí para volver con las manos

vacías

\- Si no estoy de vuelta en dos minutos, pague los quince dólares. ―Dije.

Antes de poder ejercitar un mejor juicio o reunir un poco más de paciencia,

Hice algo totalmente fuera de sitio y me colé entre las cuerdas. No me detuve

ahí. Me apresuré a través del arcade, manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos en

busca de Itachi. Me dije a mí misma que no me podría creer que estaría

haciendo esto, pero era como una bola de nieve, ganando velocidad y fuerza.

Llegamos a este punto solo queríamos encontrar a Itachi y salir de allí.

El cajero me siguió, gritando:

\- ¡Eh! Segura de que Itachi no estaba en el piso principal, corrí abajo,

siguiendo señales para la Sala de Billar de Ozz. Al final de las escaleras, una

luz tenue iluminaba varias mesas de póker, todas en uso. Humo de puro casi

tan espeso como la niebla envolviendo mi casa nublaba el techo bajo.

Situadas entre las mesas de póker y el bar había una fila de mesas de billar.

Itachi estaba estirado a través de la que estaba más lejos de mí, intentando

un tiro complicado.

\- ¡Itachi! ―Grité.

Justo cuando hablé, disparó hacia delante de su palo de billar, clavándolo en el

tapete Su cabeza se convirtió de repente. Se me quedó mirando con una

mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad.

El cajero bajó ruidosamente por las escaleras, detrás de mí, atrapando mi

hombro en su mano.

\- Arriba. Ahora

La boca de Itachi se movió formando otra sonrisa que apenas estaba ahí.

Difícil decir si era burlona o amistosa.

\- Ella está conmigo.

Esto podría tener algún poder con el cajero, que aflojó su agarre. Antes de

que podría cambiar de idea, me sacudí su mano y zigzagueé entre las

mesas hacia Itachi. Di los primeros pasos amplios y seguros, pero encontré

que mi confianza desapareció a medida que me acercaba a él.

Fui consciente de inmediato de que había algo diferente en él. No podria

captar exactamente qué, pero podría sentirlo como electricidad. ¿Más

animosidad? Más confianza.

Más libertad para ser él mismo. Y esos ojos negros me estaban llegando.

Eran como imanes aferrándose a cada movimiento mío. Saliva tragué

discretamente e intento ignorar la danza nerviosa de mi estómago. No podria

captar exactamente qué, pero algo en Itachi no estaba bien. Algo en él no era

normal. Algo no era ... seguro.

\- Perdón por colgar. ―Dijo Itachi, viniendo a mi lado― La cobertura no es

genial aquí abajo.

Sí claro.

Con un giro de cabeza, Itachi les indicó a los demás que se hubieran quedado. Hubo un

silencio incómodo antes de que nadie se mueva. El primer tío en marcharse me golpeó el hombro al pasar. Retrocedí un paso para recuperar el equilibrio

y alcé la vista justo a tiempo para recibir las frías miradas de los otros dos

jugadores mientras se iban. Genial. No era culpa mía el que Itachi fuera de mi

compañero

\- ¿Bola ocho? ―Le pregunté, alzando las cejas e intentando sonar

completamente seguro de mí misma, de mi entorno. Tal vez él tuvo razón

y el Arcade de Bo no fuera de mi tipo de sitio. Eso no quería decir que fuera a

salir disparada hacia las puertas ―. ¿Cómo están de altas las apuestas?

Su sonrisa se amplió. Esta vez estaba bastante segura de que estaba estaba

burlando de mí.

\- No jugamos por dinero.

Dejé mi bolso en el borde de la mesa.

\- Qué mal. Iba a apostar todo lo que tengo en tu contra. ―Levanté mi

trabajo, dos líneas ya completas: Unas pocas preguntas rápidas y yo voy.

\- ¿Cretino? "Itachi leyó en voz alta, apoyándose en su palo de billar"

¿Cáncer de pulmón? ¿Se supone que eso es profético?

Abaniqué el trabajo en el aire.

\- Asumo que contribuye a la atmósfera. ¿Cuántos puros por noche? ¿Uno?

¿Dos?

\- No fumo. ―Sonaba sincero, pero no me lo tragué.

\- Mm-hmm. ―Dije, colocando el papel entre la bola ocho y la morada lisa.

Empujé accidentalmente la morada lisa al escribir Definitivamente puros en

la línea tres.

\- Estás estropeando el juego. ―Dijo Itachi, todavía sonriendo.

Lo miré a los ojos y no pude evitar igualar su sonrisa - brevemente.

\- Espero que no en tu favor. ¿Tu mayor sueño? ―Estaba orgullosa de esa

porque sabía que le bajaría los humos. Requería reflexionar.

\- Besarte.

\- Eso no es gracioso. ―Dije, sosteniéndole la mirada, agradecida por no

haber tartamudeado.

\- No, pero te hizo ruborizar.

Me impulsé sobre el lateral de la mesa, tratando de parecer imperturbable

mientras lo hacía. Crucé las piernas, usando la rodilla como tablero de

escritura

\- ¿Trabajas?

\- Limpio mesas en el Borderline. El mejor mexicano en la ciudad.

\- ¿Religión?

No parecía sorprendido por la pregunta, pero tampoco parecía

entusiasmado por ella.

\- Creí que habías dicho unas pocas preguntas rápidas. Ya estás en la

número cuatro.

\- ¿Religión? ―Pregunté con más firmeza.

Itachi se deslizó una mano pensativamente por la línea de su mandíbula.

\- Religión no ... culto.

\- ¿Perteneces a un culto? ―Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que aunque

había sonado sorprendida, no había debido debido.

\- Y resulta que tengo necesidad de sacrificar a una mujer sana. Hubo

planeado atraerla para que confiara en mí antes, pero si estás lista ahora ...

Toda sonrisa que aún queda en mi rostro desapareció.

\- No me estás impresionando.

\- Aún no he empezado a intentarlo.

Me bajé de la mesa y me planté delante de él. Era una cabeza más alto que

yo.

\- Hinata me dijo que vas en último curso. ¿Cuántas veces ha suspendido la

biología de segundo año? ¿Una? ¿Dos?

\- Hinata no es mi portavoz.

\- ¿Estás negando haber suspendido?

\- Te estoy diciendo que no fui al instituto el año pasado. ―Sus ojos se

mofaban de mí. Eso solo me hizo más limitada.

\- ¿Faltaste sin autorización?

Itachi dejó su palo de billar sobre el tapete y me hizo un gesto con el dedo

para que me acercara. No lo hice.

\- ¿Un secreto? ―Dijo en tono confidencial― Nunca antes he ido a la escuela.

¿Otro secreto? No es tan aburrida como esperaba.

Estaba mintiendo. Todo el mundo iba a la escuela. Había leyes. Estaba

mintiendo para sacarme de quicio.

\- Crees que estoy mintiendo. ―Dijo alrededor de una sonrisa.

\- ¿No ha ido a la escuela, nunca? Si eso es cierto, y tienes razón, no creo

que lo sea, ¿qué te importa a venir este año?

\- Tú.

El impulso de sentirme asustada palpitaba a través de mí, pero yo dije a mí

lo mismo era exactamente lo que Itachi quería. Manteniéndome firme

en el sitio, intento en vez de eso actuar irritada. Aún así, me llevó un

momento encontrar mi voz.

\- Esa no es una respuesta de verdad.

Debió de acercarse un paso, porque de pronto nuestros cuerpos estaban

separados tan solo por nada más que un estrecho margen de aire.

\- Tus ojos, Sakura. Esos fríos ojos gris pálido son sorprendentemente

irresistibles ―Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, como si para estudiarme desde un

nuevo ángulo Y esa tremenda boca curva.

Sorprendida no tanto por su comentario, sino porque una parte de mí

respondiera positivamente a él, me aparté.

\- Eso es suficiente. Me voy.

Pero tan pronto como las palabras que tenemos fuera de mi boca, sabía que no

eran ciertas. Sentía la necesidad de decir algo más. Escogiendo entre los

pensamientos enredados en mi mente, intento encontrar qué era lo que

que tenía que decir. ¿Por qué era tan desdeñoso, y por qué actuaba como si yo hubiera hecho algo para merecérmelo?

\- Pareces saber mucho sobre mí. ―Dije, haciendo la subestimación del año―

Más de lo que deberías. Pareces saber exactamente qué decir para ponerme

incómoda.

\- Me lo pones fácil.

Se disparó una chispa de furia en mi interior.

\- ¿Admite que estás haciendo esto a propósito?

\- ¿Esto?

\- Esto. Provocarme.

\- Di "provocar" otra vez. Tu boca se ve provocadora cuando lo haces.

\- Hemos terminado. Termina tu partida de billar. ―Agarré su palo de billar

de la mesa y lo empujé hacia él. No lo cogió.

\- No me gusta sentarme a tu lado. ―Dije―. No me gusta ser tu compañera.

No me gusta tu sonrisa condescendiente. ―Mi mandíbula se apretó; algo que

normalmente pasaba solo cuando mentía. Me pregunté si estaba mintiendo

ahora. Si era así, quería pegarme una patada: No me gustas tú. ―Dije tan

convincentemente como pude, y empujé con fuerza el palo contra su pecho.

\- Me alegro de que el Entrenador nos pusiera juntos. ―Dijo. Detectar una

levísima ironía en la palabra "Entrenador", pero no pude interpretar ningún

significado oculto. Esta vez sí cogió el palo de billar.

\- Estoy trabajando para cambiar eso. ―Replique.

Itachi pensaba que esto era tan gracioso que enseñó los dientes en la sonrisa.

Alzó la mano hacia mí, y antes de que pueda apartarme, desenredó algo de

entre mi pelo.

\- Un papel. ―Explicó, dejándolo caer al suelo. Al alzar la mano, vi una

marca en la cara interna de su muñeca. Al principio asumí que era un

tatuaje, pero un segundo vistazo reveló una marca de nacimiento marrón

rojiza, algo levantada. Era de la forma de una salpicadura de pintura.

\- Ese es un desafortunado sitio para una marca de nacimiento. ―Dije, más

que un poco molesta de que estaría en un lugar tan similar al de mi propia

marca.

Itachi se bajó la manga casual pero perceptiblemente sobre la muñeca.

\- ¿La preferencia en algún lugar más privado?

\- No la preferiría en ningún sitio. ―No estaba segura de cómo sonaba esto y

lo volví a intentar―. No me importaría si no la tuvieras en absoluto.

"Lo intenté por tercera vez". No me importa tu marca de nacimiento,

punto.

\- ¿Alguna pregunta más? ―Preguntó―. ¿Comentarios?

\- No.

\- Entonces te veré en bio.

Pensé en decirle que nunca me volvería a ver. Pero no iba a tragarme mis

palabras dos veces en un día.

Más tarde esa noche un ¡crack! me sacó de mi sueño. Con la cara

espachurrada contra mi almohada, me quedé quieta, todos mis sentidos en alerta máxima. Mi madre estaba fuera de la ciudad por lo menos una vez al

mes por trabajo, así que estaba acostumbrada a dormir sola, y habían pasado

meses desde que imaginara por última vez el sonido de pisadas por el

pasillo hacia mi habitación. La verdad es que nunca me preocupa

completamente sola. Justo después de que mataran a mi padre de un tiro en

Portland mientras compraba el regalo de cumpleaños de mi madre, una

extraña presencia entró en mi vida. Como si alguien estuviera orbitando en

mi mundo, observando desde una distancia. Al principio la presencia

fantasma me había aterrorizado, pero cuando nada malo vino de ella, perdí

la ansiedad Empezar a preguntarme si tenemos algún propósito cósmico por la

forma como me estaba sintiendo. Tal vez el espíritu de mi padre estaba

cerca. El pensamiento solía ser reconfortante, pero esta noche era diferente.

La presencia se consideró como hielo sobre la piel. Girando la cabeza un poco, vi

una forma de sombras estirarse por mi suelo. Me giré rápidamente para

mirar la ventana, el blanquecino rayo de luna la única luz en la habitación

capaz de formar una sombra. Pero allí no había nada. Apreté con fuerza la

almohada contra mí y yo dije que era una nube pasando sobre la luna. O un

trozo de basura volando en el viento. Aún así, me pasé los siguientes

minutos esperando a que se me calmara el pulso. Para cuando reuní el valor

para salir de la cama, el jardín debajo de mi habitación estaba silencioso y

quieto El único sonido procedimiento de tres ramas rozando contra la casa, y de mi propio corazón atronando contra mi piel.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va?

Ya estoy agarrando la mano a esto jajajaja, perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía o cosas así, les juro que estoy trabajando en eso.

¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Algún personaje que quieren en especial?

¡Nos vemosssssss! :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo hago esto sin multas de lucro.**_

_**Historia original de Becca Fitzpatrick **__**, La cual será tomada amablemente para convertirla en una adaptación ItaSaku.**_

_**Calificación: T**_

_**Título: **__**Silencio, silencio**_

_**Maridaje: Uchiha Itachi y Haruno Sakura.**_

* * *

El Entrenador Hatake se desarrolló ante la pizarra hablando momentáneamente sobre algo, pero mi mente estaba lejos de las complejidades de

la ciencia estaba ocupado formulando razones de por qué Itachi y yo no

deberíamos ser compañeros y estaba haciendo una lista sobre ellas en la parte

trasera de una vieja prueba. Tan pronto la clase terminara, le presentaría al

Entrenador mis argumentos. No coopera en las tareas, escribí. Demuestra poco

interés en trabajar en equipo.

Pero eran las cosas que no estaban en la lista las que me molestaban más.

Encontré inquietante la localización de la marca de nacimiento de Itachi y

Estuve asustada por el incidente en mi ventana de la noche anterior. No estaba

completamente seguro de que Itachi me estaba espiando, pero no podría ignorar

la coincidencia de que estaba casi segura de que vi a alguien mirando por mi

ventana horas después de que me encontré con él. Pensar que Itachi me está

espiando hizo que buscase dentro del compartimento delantero de mi mochila,

sacase dos píldoras de hierro del frasco y tragármelas enteras. Por un momento,

me atraganté pero luego conseguí tragarlas. Por el rabillo del ojo, espíe a Itachi

arqueando las cejas. Considere explicarle que soy anémica y que tengo que

tomar hierro varias veces al día, especialmente cuando estoy bajo estrés, pero lo

pensé mejor. La anemia no era una amenaza contra mi vida ... siempre y cuando

tomara dosis de hierro regularmente. No estaba paranoica hasta el punto de

pensar que Itachi iba a hacerme daño, pero de alguna manera, pensé que era

mejor guardar en secreto la vulnerabilidad de mi condición médica.

-¿Sakura?

El Entrenador se detuvo en medio del aula, con la mano extendida en un gesto

que mostraba que estaba esperando por algo, mi respuesta. Un suave rubor se

abrió paso hasta mis mejillas.

-¿Podría repetir la pregunta? - Pregunté.

La clase rió.

El Entrenador dijo levemente irritado

\- ¿Qué cualidades te atraen en una potencial pareja?

-Vamos, que no tenemos toda la tarde.

Podía escuchar a Hinata riéndose detrás de mí.

Mi garganta parecía estrecharse.

-¿Quiere que haga una lista de las características de ...?

-De una posible pareja, sí, eso ayudaría bastante.

Sin proponérmelo, miré a Itachi de soslayo. Él estaba recostado, mirándome con

satisfacción Luego apareció una de sus sonrisas piratas y yo dije por lo bajo,

-Estamos esperando.

Coloqué mis manos sobre la mesa, esperando aparentar más compostura de la

que en realidad consideró.

-Nunca pensado sobre ello.

-Bueno, pues piensa rápido.

-¿Podría preguntarle a alguien más primero?

El Entrenador señaló con impaciencia a mi izquierda. -Tu turno, Itachi.

Al contrario que yo, Itachi dejó con seguridad, posicionó su cuerpo de una

manera que quedaba levemente girado hacia mí y nuestras rodillas estaban a

solo pulgadas de distancia.

-Inteligente. Atractiva Vulnerable.

El Entrenador estaba ocupado escribiendo los adjetivos en la pizarra.

-¿Vulnerable? - Preguntó. - ¿por qué ...?

Hinata dejó. - ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con la lección que estamos estudiando?

Porque en el libro de texto no encuentro nada sobre las características deseadas

en una pareja.

El Entrenador dejó de escribir y la miró sobre el hombro.

-Todos los animales del planeta atraen a sus compañeros con el propósito de

reproducirse. Los sapos hinchan sus cuerpos. Los gorilas machos golpean su

pecho ¿Alguna vez ha visto una langosta macho levantarse sobre las puntas

de sus patas y chasquear sus pinzas, para llamar la atención de la hembra? La

atracción es el elemento principal de toda la reproducción animal, incluidos los humanos.

¿Por qué no nos da su lista, señorita Hyuga?

Hinata tuvo cinco dedos. - Guapo, rico, indulgente, muy protector y un poquito

peligroso - Cada vez que mencionaba una característica, bajaba un dedo. Itachi

rió por lo bajo.

\- El problema con la atracción humana es que no se sabe si será

correspondida-.

-Excelente - Dijo el Entrenador.

-Los humanos son vulnerables - Continuó Itachi - porque son peligrosos de ser

heridos

Al decir eso, la rodilla de Itachi chocó con la mía y yo me alejé porque no me

atrevía pensar qué quiso decir con ese gesto.

El Entrenador asintió.

\- La complejidad de la atracción humana y la

Reproducción es una de las cosas que nos separa de las otras especies.

Creí escuchar a Itachi bufar, pero fue un sonido muy suave, así que no podía

estar muy seguro.

El Entrenador continuó - Desde el comienzo de los tiempos, la mujer ha sido

atraída a hombres con fuertes destrezas de supervivencia como inteligencia y

fuerza física porque los hombres con esas capacidades tienen más posibilidades

de traer a casa la cena al final del día.

Él resultó sus pulgares y sonrió abiertamente

\- Cena equivalente a supervivencia, equipo- Nadie se rió-

Además, - increíblemente - los hombres son atraídos por la belleza porque eso indica

salud y juventud. No tiene sentido emparejarse con una mujer enfermiza que

no durará mucho para criar a los hijos. El Entrenador acomodó sus gafas en el

puente de su nariz y soltó una risita.

-Eso es tan sexista. - protestó Hinata - Dígame algo que se relacione con la mujer del

siglo XXI.

-Si se acerca a la reproducción con ojos de científico, señorita Hyuga, verá que los

hijos son la llave de la supervivencia de nuestra especie. Mientras más hijos

tenga, alcalde es su contribución para con los genes.

Prácticamente escuché a los ojos de Hinata ponerse en blanco.

-Creo que finalmente nos estamos acercando al tema de hoy. Sexo

-Casi. - Dijo el Entrenador, levantando un dedo - Antes del sexo viene la atracción, pero antes de la atracción viene el lenguaje corporal. Tienes que comunicarle a tu potencial pareja que estás interesada, sin muchas palabras.

El Entrenador señaló a mi lado

-Vale, Itachi. Digamos que está en una fiesta. La habitación está llena de chicas de toda clase de formas y tallas. Ves rubias, morenas, pelirrojas y alguna con pelo negro. Algunas son habladoras, mientras que otras parecen tímidas. Ha encontrado una chica que encaja con tu perfil: atractiva, inteligente y vulnerable. ¿Cómo le dejas saber que estás interesado?

-La saco aparte y hablo con ella.

-Bien. Ahora la gran pregunta: ¿Cómo sabes que ella está interesada o solo?

quiere que te vayas?

-La estudio. - Dijo Itachi - Averiguo qué está pensando y sintiendo. Ella no va a

decirme las cosas directamente, por lo cual debo prestar mucha atención.

¿Inclina su cuerpo hacia mí? ¿Me mira directo a los ojos y luego mira a otra?

parte? ¿Se muerde el labio y juega con su pelo de la manera que Nora está

haciendo justo ahora?

Las risas aumentaron en la clase.

Yo dejé caer mis manos en mi regazo.

-Ella está en el juego - Dijo Itachi, dándole otra vez a mi pierna.

De todas las cosas que pude hacer, me sonrojé.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! - Dijo el Entrenador con voz cargada y sonriendo abiertamente por nuestra atención.

-Los vasos sanguíneos de la cara de Sakura se están ensanchando y su piel se ha

acalorado - Dijo Itachi - Sabe que están evaluando. Le gusta la atención, pero no está segura de cómo manejarla.

-Yo no me estoy poniendo colorada-.

-Está nerviosa. - Dijo Itachi - Está acariciándose el brazo para desviar la atención de su cara y llevarla hacia su cuerpo o tal vez su piel. Ambos son puntos de interés.

Casi me sofoco. Está bromeando, me dije a mí misma. No, está loco. No tengo

experiencia tratando con lunáticos y esto lo demostraba. Me consideró como si

Habíamos pasado la mayor parte del tiempo que pasamos juntos mirando boquiabierta a Itachi. Si tuviera alguna ilusión de quedarme con él, iba a tener una nueva manera de entendernos.

Coloqué las manos sobre la mesa, alcé la barbilla y el trato de aparentar que aún

me quedaba algo de dignidad. Eso es ridículo.

Estirando su brazo con exagerada lentitud, Itachi lo acomodó en el respaldo de

mi silla Tuve la extraña sensación de que esto era un reto dirigido a mí

directamente y que él le importaba poco cómo se lo tomase la clase. Se rieron

pero directamente no escucharlo, mirándome tan directamente a los ojos y

sosteniéndome la mirada de una manera que casi creí que él había creado para

nosotros un mundo pequeño y privado en el que nadie puede entrar.

–Vulnerable-, artículo.

Acerqué los tobillos a las patas de mi silla y me inclé hacia delante, sintiendo

el peso de su brazo caer del respaldo. Yo no era vulnerable.

-¡Y ahí está lo tienes! - Dijo el Entrenador - Biología en movimiento.

-¿Podríamos ahora hablar de sexo? - Preguntó Hinata

-Mañana. Lea el capítulo siete y estadíos completos para un debate.

Sonó el timbre e Itachi empujaron la silla hacia atrás.

-Eso fue divertido. Repítelo en alguna otra ocasión.- Antes de que puedas decirle algo menos estúpido que 'no gracias', el avance detrás de mí y desapareció por la puerta.

-Estoy empezando una petición para que despidan al Entrenador. - Dijo Hinata acercándose a mi mesa.

-¿Qué pasó en clase de hoy? Esto fue como porno blando. Prácticamente os acostó a ti y Itachi sobre la mesa de laboratorio, horizontalmente, sin roa y haciendo el gran acto ...

La corté en seco con una mirada que dice, ¿Parezco que quiero repetir?

Sippp - Dijo Hinata dando un paso atrás.

-Tengo que hablar con el Entrenador. Te veré en tu taquilla en diez minutos. -

-Valle.

Me encaminé hacia el escritorio en donde estaba el Entrenador inclinado sobre un libro de baloncesto. A primera vista, todas las padres como si él hubiera estado jugando al tres en raya.

Hola, Nora. - dijo sin mirar - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

\- Estoy aquí para decirle que el cambio de compañeros y el plan de clase me hace sentir incómoda.

El Entrenador se echó por atrás en su silla y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Me gusta el reparto de compañeros. Casi tanto como esta nueva jugada uno a uno en la que estoy trabajando para el partido del sábado por la noche. -Puse una copia del código de conducta del colegio y los derechos del alumnado encima de una mesa.

-Por ley, ningún estudiante debería sentirse amenazado en el recinto escolar.

-¿Te sientes amenazada?

-Me siento incómoda y me gustaría proponer una solución. Cuando el Entrenador no me interrumpe, respira con más seguridad.- Seré tutora de cualquier estudiante de cualquiera de sus clases de biología, si me sienta otra vez junto a Hinata.

-Itachi podría necesitar un tutor.

Resistí apretar los dientes.

-Rechazo ese punto.

-Lo viste hoy estaba participando en la discusión. No lo había escuchado decir ni

una palabra en todo el año, pero lo siento a tu lado y bingo. Sus notas van a mejorar.

-Y las de Hinata van a bajar.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando ya no puedes mirar de reojo para saber la contestación correcta- dijo secamente.

-El problema de Hinata es falta de dedicación. Seré su tutora.

-No puedes hacer eso. - Mirando su reloj, dijo - Llego tarde a una reunión. ¿Arreglado?

Me expreso el cerebro para que busque algún otro argumento, pero aparentemente que

estaba falto de inspiración.

-Vamos a darle la bienvenida a un par de semanas al asunto de los compañeros de silla. Ah, y

estaba hablando en serio acerca de ser la tutora de Itachi .. Cuento contigo.

El Entrenador no esperó por mi respuesta, comenzó a silbar la tonada de Jeopardy

y salió por la puerta.

A las siete de la tarde el cielo se puso azul tinta y cerré la cremallera de mi abrigo buscando más calor. Hinata y yo salíamos del cine, después de ver El Sacrificio, y nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento. Mi trabajo en el Ozono era hacer críticas de películas, y como ya había visto todas las demás películas en cartelera, nos resignamos a ver lo último del cine urbano.

-Ésa - Dijo Hinata - fue la película más grotesca que he visto en mi vida. Como norma, ya no volveremos a ver nada que tenga que ver con terror.

-Bien por mí. Tomando en consideración que ayer alguien estuvo acechando tras

la ventana de mi cuarto ya eso le sumamos que hoy vimos una película que

trata sobre un acosador, estaba empezando a sentirme un poco paranoica.

-¿Puedes imaginar - Dijo Hinata - vivir toda la vida sin saber que la única razón por

la cual sigues con vida es porque serás usada como un sacrificio?

Ambas temblamos.

-¿Y qué pasa con ese altar? - probablemente, sin darse cuenta de que estaba

fastidiando y de que preferiría hablar sobre el ciclo de vida de los hongos antes

de sobre la película - ¿Por qué el chico malo prendió la piedra en fuego antes de

atarla a ella? Cuando escuché su piel chisporrotear ...

-¡Ya vale! - grité - ¿qué va a ser ahora?

-¿Y puedo decir que si alguna vez un chico me besa así, vomitaré? Repulsivo ni

describiremos qué estaba pasando con su boca. ¿Eso era maquillaje, verdad? Oh mar, nadie tiene una boca así en la vida real ...

-Mi reseña tiene que estar lista para la media noche. - Dije parándome frente a

ella.

-Ah. Si. A la biblioteca entonces. Hinata abrió las puertas de su Dodge Neon del 95

color violeta.-Estás siendo demasiado susceptible ¿Lo sabías?

Me deslicé en el asiento del pasajero.

-Culpa a la película. Culpa al curioso que estaba anoche en mi ventana.

-No estoy hablando solo de hoy. Me he dado cuenta - dijo con una mueca

traviesa - que durante los últimos dos días tiene estado inusualmente malhumorada sobre una media hora después de la clase de biología.

-Eso también es fácil. Culpa a Itachi.

Los ojos de Hinata se posaron en el espejo retrovisor, lo ajustó para ver mejor sus dientes, los lamió y luego dio una sonrisa practicada.- Tengo que admitir que su lado oscuro me llama ..

No quería admitirlo, pero Hinata no era la única. Me había atraído por Itachi de una manera que nunca había sentido por nadie. Entre nosotros había un siniestro magnetismo. Cuando estaba cerca de él me atraía al borde del peligro. Se consideró como si en cualquier momento pudiese empujarme por el abismo.

-Escucharte decir eso me hace querer ... -Hice una pausa, intentando pensar qué

era exactamente lo que nuestra atracción hacia Itachi me hizo querer hacer. Algo no placentero

-Dime que no crees que él es guapo Dijo Hinata -y prometo que nunca más lo sacaré a colación.

Encendí la radio. De todas las cosas, debe haber algo mejor que arruinar nuestra

tarde mencionando a Itachi. Sentarme una hora a su lado todos los días, cinco

días a la semana, era más de lo que podrían soportar. Tampoco le iba a dar mis

noches

-¿Y bueno? Presionó Hinata.-

-El puede ser guapo, pero yo seré la última en saberlo. En esto soy un jurado corrupto, lo siento.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? -

-Significa que no soporto su personalidad. Ninguna cantidad de belleza podría arreglar eso.

-No es belleza. Él es ... difícil de explicar. Sexy.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Hinata el claxon y frenó mientras otro coche se ponía frente a ella.

-¿What? ¿No estás de acuerdo, o es que no es tu tipo?

-No tengo un tipo Dije- No soy tan estrecha de miras.

Hinata se rió.

-Tú, nena, eres más que estrecha. Estás confinada. Hacinada Tu espectro es tan ancho como uno de los microorganismos del Entrenador. En la escuela hay pocos chicos, si es que hay alguno, de los que me pudiesen atraer.

-Eso no es cierto, dije automáticamente. No fue hasta que lo dije que me

pregunté lo exactos que eran mis palabras. Nunca había estado interesado en

nadie ¿Tan raro era? .- No tiene que ver con chicos, es sobre ... amor. No lo he

encontrado.

-No se trata de amor, dijo Hinata- Se trata de diversión. Levanté las cejas, con duda.

-Besar a un chico que no conozco, que no me importa, ¿es divertido?

-¿No tiene estado prestando atención a la clase de biología? Es mucho más que besarse.

-Ah dije con voz de inteligente.- La diversidad genética es suficiente sin que yo tenga que contribuir.

-¿Quieres saber quién creo que sería muy bueno en eso? ¿Bueno? .- Repitió con una sonrisa indecente.

-No me interesa.

-Tu compañero.

-No le llames así, dije, Compañero tiene una connotación positiva.

Hinata aparcó el coche en un espacio cerca de las puertas de la biblioteca y apagó el motor.

-¿Nunca ha fantaseado con besarlo? ¿Nunca has echado un vistazo y has imaginado lanzarte y aplastar tu boca con la suya?

La miré deseando parecer horrorizada -¿lo ha hecho?

Hinata sonrió.

Trate de imaginar qué haría Itachi si supiera esta información. Con lo poco que sabía del, podía tener su aversión hacia Hinata era lo suficientemente concreto como para tocar.

-Él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

Ella se quejó ... -Cuidado, solo estás haciendo lo que quieras más, dijo. Dentro de

la biblioteca cogimos una mesa en el primer nivel, cerca de la sección de ficción

para adultos Abrí mi portátil y escribí: El Sacrificio, dos estrellas y medios. Dos

y media era probablemente demasiado bajo, pero tenía muchas cosas en mi

mente que no me importa específicamente equitativa.

Hinata abrió una bolsa de aperitivos de manzana seca.

-¿Quieres?

-Estoy bien, gracias. Miró la bolsa.

-Si no te las viene tendré que hacerlo yo, y no quiero.

Hinata estaba en la dieta del círculo cromático de frutas. Tres frutas rojas diarias, dos azules y muchas verdes ...

Ella alzó una y la examinó.- ¿Qué color? pregunté Verde-hazme-vomitar-

Abuelita –Smith-Verde. Creo Justo en ese momento Karin Uzumaki, la única estudiante de segundo curso que puede ser ser animadora en la historia de COLDWATER Hugh, se sentó en la esquina de nuestra mesa. Su cabello rojizo estaba peinado en trenzas y, como siempre, su piel estaba oculta por media botella de maquillaje. Estaba segura de que había acertado en la cantidad de maquillaje porque no se notaban sus pecas. No volvió a ver ninguna de las pecas de Karin desde el séptimo grado, el mismo año que descubrió Mary Kay.

Había tres cuartos de pulgada entre el ruedo de su falda y el comienzo de su ropa interior ... si es que tenía algo.

-Hola talla grande-le dijo Karin a Hinata.

-Hola fenómeno - le contestó Hinata.

-Mi madre está buscando modelos este fin de semana. El pago son nueve dólares la hora. Pensé que estarías interesada.

La madre de Karin dirige el local de JCPenney y los fines de semana tiene a Karin y al resto de las animadas desfilando bikinis en las vitrinas que dan a la calle.

-Se le ha hecho muy difícil conseguir modelos para ropa interior de talla extra grande-dijo Karin.

-Tienes comida entre los dientes- le dijo Hinata a Karin- En el espacio que hay entre tus dos dientes frontales. Parece como chocolate laxante ...

Karin lamió sus dientes y se bajó de la mesa. Mientras ella se pavoneaba Hinata a espaldas de Karin metió su dedo en la boca y fingió que tenía arcadas.

-Tiene suerte de que estamos en la biblioteca dijo Hinata- Tuvo suerte de que no nos hubiéramos encontrado en un callejón oscuro. Última oportunidad, ¿quieres un aperitivo?

-Paso.

Hinata se fue a tirar las manzanas Unos minutos más después regresó con una

novela de romance. Se sentó a mi lado y, mostrando la carátula, dijo: Algún día

probablemente vamos a ser nosotras. Violadas por dos vaqueros medio desnudos. Yo

pregunto cómo se envía besar labios tostados por el sol y manchados de

barro ...

-Sucio. Murmuré mientras seguía tecleando.

-Hablando de sucio. Y alzó la voz inesperadamente - Ahí está nuestro chico.

Dejé de escribir, miré sobre mi portátil y mi corazón saltó. Itachi estaba parado

al otro lado de la habitación en la fila de préstamos. Como si él sintiera que lo

Estaba mirando, se volvió .Nuestros ojos se encontraron por uno, dos, tres

segundos Yo fui la primera en mirar a otra parte, pero no sin antes recibir una

lenta sonrisa

Mi latido fue errático y yo dije a mí misma que me tranquilizara. Yo no iba a

seguir por este camino. No con Itachi. De ninguna manera, a menos que

estaría loca.

-Vámonos-le dije a Hinata. Cerrando mi portátil, lo guardé y metí mis libros dentro

de mi mochila, caerán al suelo unos cuantos mientras lo hicieron.

Hinata dijo: - Estoy intentando leer el título del libro que tiene ... espera ... Cómo ser un Acosador.

Él no se va a llevar a cabo un libro con ese título. Pero no estaba segura.

-Es eso o Cómo Ser Sexy Sin Intentarlo.

-¡Shhh! silbé entre dientes.

-Cálmate, él no puede escucharnos. Está hablando con la bibliotecaria. Está en préstamos.

Confirmando esto con una rápida mirada, me di cuenta de que si nos íbamos

ahora probablemente nos encontraríamos con él en la puerta de salida .Y

entonces necesitarían que decirle algo. Me acomodé de nuevo en la silla y comencé a buscar en mis bolsillos nada en particular mientras él terminaba el préstamo. -

-¿Crees que será raro que él esté aquí a la misma vez que nosotras? supuestamente Hinata.

-¿Lo crees?

-Creo que te está siguiendo.

-Yo creo que es una coincidencia-. Esto no era del todo cierto. Si tuvo que hacer una lista de los primeros diez lugares en donde pensaría encontrar un Itachi en cualquier noche, la biblioteca no sería uno de ellos. La biblioteca no estaría ni en los primeros cien lugares. Entonces, ¿Qué estaba haciendo el aquí?

La pregunta era particularmente perturbadora después de lo que pasó. No se lo

había mencionado a Hinata porque pensaba que se iba a arrugar y marchitar en mi

memoria hasta que dejara de existir. Punto.

\- ¡Itachi! Susurro Hinata teatralmente- ¿Estás acosando a Sakura?

Yo planté mi mano en su boca.

-Deja eso y lo digo en serio -Le dije poniendo una expresión severa.

Apuesto a que te está siguiendo- dijo Hinata apartando mi mano.

-Apuesto a que ya tiene un historial en esto. Apuesto a que tenía órdenes de

alejamiento Deberíamos colarnos en la oficina, podría estar todo en su archivo estudiantil.

-No nos vamos a colar en la oficina. -

-Yo podría crear alguna distracción. Soy buena en eso. Nadie te vería entrando.

Podríamos ser como espías.

-Nosotras no somos espías.

-¿Sabes su apellido? -preguntó Hinata.

-No.

-¿Sabes algo sobre él?

-No, y quiero mantenerlo así.

-Oh, vamos. Te encantan los buenos misterios y así no podría ser mejor. Los

mejores misterios están relacionados con cadáveres.

-No tenemos un cadáver.

Vee chilló-¡NO todavía!

Saqué de la caja dos píldoras de hierro y me las tragué.

Hinata estaba entrando en la carretera de su casa después de las 9.30. Apagó el motor y sacudió las llaves enfrente de mí.

-¿No me vas a llevar a casa? - pregunté. Una pérdida de aliento porque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Hay niebla.

Retazos de niebla. Hinata sonrió.

-Oh, cielos. Estás pensando en él. No te culpo. Personalmente, espero soñar con el esta noche. Y la niebla siempre se pone peor cerca de tu casa- continuo Hinata.- Me asusta cuando está oscuro.

Agarré las llaves. - Muchas gracias. -

-No me culpes. Dile a tu madre que se mude más cerca. Dile que existe este nuevo club llamado civilización y vosotras podríais uniros.

-Supongo que mañana te tengo que recoger para ir a la escuela.

-A las siete y los medios estaríamos bien. Haré el desayuno.

-Más vale que sea bueno.

-Sé buena con mi bebé. - Ella acarició el dash Neon - Pero no demasiado buena. No quiero que piense que hay alguien mejor que yo.

Mientras conducía a mi casa, me permitía pensar un poco en Itachi. Hinata tenía

razón, algo en él era increíblemente seductor. También increíblemente

espeluznante Mientras más pensaba en ello, más me convencía de que algo en

él era ... extraño. El hecho de que a él le gustara contrariarme no era

exactamente algo nuevo, pero había una diferencia cuando un molestarme en la

clase se le suma el que posiblemente me esté siguiendo a la biblioteca para

contrariarme aún más. No mucha gente se tomaría tantas molestias ... a menos que tenga una buena razón.

A mitad de camino, la lluvia comenzó a caer, dividiendo mi atención entre el

camino y el volante, mientras intenta localizar los limpiaparabrisas. Las luces

de la calle comenzó a parpadear y me pregunté si se avecinaba alguna vez

tormenta más fuerte. El clima cambia constantemente estando tan cerca del

océano y un aguacero pueden convertirse rápidamente en una inundación.

Aceleré el Neon.

Las luces de fuera volvieron a parpadear. Una sensación fría grabó mi nuca y

se me puso la piel de gallina. Mi sexto sentido gradualmente se puso en alerta

máxima Me pregunté si estaba siendo perseguida. Por mi retrovisor no había ninguna luz. Al frente tampoco había ningún coche. Estaba completamente

sola No era un pensamiento muy reconfortante. Aceleré el coche a cuarenta y

cinco.

Encontré los limpiaparabrisas, pero aunque estaban a velocidad máxima, no

pesadamente contra la pesada lluvia. La luz del semáforo de enfrente cambia a

amarillo Me detuve lentamente, verifiqué que no hubiera tráfico y luego

atravesé la intersección. Escuche el impacto antes de que se registre la oscura

silueta deslizarse a través del techo del coche. Grité y frené en seco. La silueta

dio un golpazo contra el parabrisas y lo agrietó.

Por impulso, moví el volante bruscamente hacia la derecha. La parte trasera del

Neon patinó, haciéndome girar en la intersección. La silueta dio vueltas y

desapareció en el borde del techo.

Yo estaba aguantando la respiración, apretando el volante entre los nudillos

blancos de mis manos. Levanté mis pies de los pedales y el coche se detuvo.

Él estaba agachado a poca distancia, observándome. Él no parecía para nada ...

herido Estaba vestido completamente de negro y se confundía con la noche,

haciendo difícil ver cómo era. Al principio no pude distinguir ningún rasgo

facial y luego me cuenta de que usaron una máscara de esquiar.

Él se movió y aminoró la distancia entre ambos. Plantó su mano en el cristal de

la ventana del conductor .Nuestros ojos se encontraron a través de los agujeros

de su máscara. Una sonrisa letal creció en los suyos.

Aporreó el cristal otra vez y este vibró entre nosotros.

Arranqué el coche. -Intenté sincronizarlo poniendo el cambio en primera,

apretando el pedal del acelerador y soltando el embrague. El motor hizo el

intento de prender, pero luego se volvió a apagar.

Arranqué el motor una vez más, pero estaba distraída por un gemido metálico

y desentonado. Observe con horror cómo la puerta comenzó a arquearse. Él

la estaba arrancando. Con fuerza, puse la palanca de cambio en primera. Mal

zapatos resbalaban en los pedales. El motor comenzó a gruñir y el contador de

revoluciones subió hasta la zona roja.

Su puño atravesó la ventana con una explosión de cristal. Su mano pasó

torpemente por mi hombro y luego se aferró a mi brazo. Lancé un ronco grito,

pisé fuerte el pedal de gasolina y me liberé de su agarre. El Neon comenzó a

moverse haciendo chillidos. Él por un tiempo se movió al lado del coche y agarrando mi brazo, pero luego me soltó. Aceleré más actuando bajo los

efectos de la adrenalina. Miré por el espejo retrovisor para asegurarme de que él

no me estaba siguiendo y luego giré el espejo para que diera a otra parte. Tuve que morderme los labios para evitar sollozar.

* * *

¿Sugerencias?


End file.
